


Some By Virtue Fall

by ASeriesofFANTASTIC_Events



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Also My Obssession With Vigilanttes, And Hella Fandom References, And Seven Deadly Sins References, Because I Need That Sap Shit, Blood, But Not Stereotypically Young, Crime, Death, Dumb Characters, F/F, F/M, Gonna Be Some Love, I Get Plenty Of It In My Day To Day Life, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Loosely Inspired By Gotham City, Lots Of Profanity (Cursing), M/M, Not Gore Though, Original Fiction, Physical And Mental Disabilities, Poverty, Superpowers, There Will Be Mentions Of Sexual Activity But I Don't Write SEx Scenes Guys, There will be action, There's Gonna Be Some Highschool, all original characters - Freeform, but not a lot, cause duh, kinda scifi, mentions of rape/non-con, there's gonna be death, young people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASeriesofFANTASTIC_Events/pseuds/ASeriesofFANTASTIC_Events
Summary: "Forgive me, lord, for I have... well you know the rest"Eden Williams is a young black teen so close to the end of high school, ready to get out of a city that hates her. Mercy, known for its genetic research, is filled with the intelligent, wealthy and bigoted future leaders of the world. The underbelly of the city is rampant with crime and death, and no ones rushing to help. No one that is except for a group of young vigilantes people call the Sins. To the common people they're gods, to the elite they're a nuisance. Some claim they have inhuman power, while others say their just children playing dress up. Eden is enthralled by them, which of course leads to a lot of curiosity. Combine that with deep-seated hatred, kick-ass karate, unwanted feelings and just a bit of blackmail and you've got the most incredible(ly dangerous) adventure of Eden's life.





	Some By Virtue Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on archive ever so yay! I'm actually really excited and if you like it, I'd love it if you left me a comment. I'm totally open to you telling me what I'm doing wrong because I know I'm fucking up. Also, If anyone would like to, I really need someone who's fluent in Spanish so my character doesn't sound like she's a third grade American who just started learning.

You know when you make a promise you fully intend to fulfill, except you made it so long ago and so like any human being you forget. Well, whoever you made said promise to doesn't forget, thus just when you're enjoying a nice, peaceful and well-deserved nap Friday evening after finals week... your mom comes into your room banging her catering pans together and screeching Nickelback like the walls aren't thinner than one ply toilet paper.

Ok maybe not that last part, I've got a pretty weird mom, but you know what I mean when a promise you made in good heart comes back to bite you in the ass.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luna. Celeste. Williams.", I pause to  
sit up and rub my eyes, staring at the insane spectacle going on at the foot of my bed. My mother chooses to halt her banging and screeching to hear what it is I have to say. Clearing my throat and putting on my best 'I will kill you in your sleep' face, I continue.

"My dearest mother that I love wholly and completely... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

With a grin worthy of a Cheshire cat she comes around to the top of my bed and grabs my face between her oddly warm hands. I feel her lightly stroke my cheek, while she attempts to give me a "My dear child" look, making me immediately suspicious.

"Why are you creepily caressing my face?"

I keep staring at her like she's a mad woman and she sighs (seemingly exasperated). She quits petting me and dramatically plops face first on my pillow. I hear the muted conversation she seems to be having with herself into the cushion and lay back against my headboard deciding to wait for mother to finish her mini-tantrum. Being that this is actually quite a normal way for her to calm her nerves I'm completely unfazed and mentally check off every chore or responsibility I was meant to do today to make sure I couldn't've have brought this on. Okay, kitchen done. Room clean. Paid the bills with her card. Checked on dad. I mean, I didn't exactly finish the laundry, but I doubt she's reacting to that. For all I know we're just out of cookie dough ice cream. I look back over to mother, who's finally ceased her antics. Collecting herself, she smoothes my pillow and clears her throat before turning back to me.

"Eden dear, I do hope you haven't forgotten your volunteering to help me with the jackpot of my catering career."

I stare at her puzzled until it clicks and a feeling of total dread settles in the pit of my stomach. Noticing the change, mother sighs and lets go of my face, walking over to retrieve her catering pans. She turns to leave the room, but pauses and turns back to face me and with genuine concern, this time tries to console me.

"I know how much you hate her, hell I can't stand the whole family, so I'm not going to force you to go. Sebastion and I can just ask Valentine to help. We can handle this."

Sighing, I smile and get up to squeeze the life out of my incredible mother.

"Thanks moms, but I promised and we both know you're gonna need the extra help. This is the biggest order you've ever gotten, I'll do it."

Even if it means spending a whole day of my life with that pasty bitch. She smiles big and squeezes me back, then turns to leave.

"For all you know she won't even be there." She shouts over her shoulder.

I grin and shout back, "So the one woman band was just the way you deemed fit to wake me up." She shrugs.

"You're a heavy sleeper." is all she replies

I shake my head and wait till I can hear her in the kitchen before letting my smile slip from my face and collapsing back onto my bed groaning into the pillow.

Of course, she might not even be there, at the biggest Christmas party of the year, that her parents throw just for her.

This is going to be hell.

Using all the strength I possess within me I stand up and begin the daily process of clothing. Now don't get me wrong I love putting together different, new and exciting outfits from the same old clothes I've had since I was like twelve, but the mess that always follows afterward is not as appealing. It's like no matter how hard I try there always ends up being clothes all over the place, and considering my room is basically a tiny box with shag carpet, leaving them there is not an option.

I spend a good 30 minutes choosing my outfit before I'm satisfied. I throw on the outfit of choice (black leggings, fuzzy rainbow socks, and a red sweatshirt), brush my teeth and slide down the hall into the kitchen. By this time Seb and my mom have already mostly packed the catering truck. I squish my body into the middle seat, lay back and close my eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "WELCOME ESTEEMED MEN AND WOMEN OF MERCY", This followed by a roar of clapping is all I choose to hear before stepping back into the palace the Wynter family call their kitchen. I swear these people have far too much money than they know what to do with. Quickly I join the tons of other waitresses to get ready to walk out with my mother's hundreds of delectable sweets, which by the way took hours to make. All of a sudden I hear a voice right by my ear making me nearly trip and fall on my face. "Woah, calm down hermana, it's just me." Turning around I see my significant annoyance Genesis, though I didn't really need to turn around, that high pitched, twinkle like voice couldn't have been anyone else.

Genesis Reina Fernandez-Rivera Garcia is a super tiny Puerto Rican girl with dyed cherry red hair and big doe eyes. She's either incredibly adorable or incredibly needy depending on how you like to look at it and she basically worships Ariana Grande. Ever since I helped her out of a really bad relationship she hasn't left my side. I mean I understand gratitude and all, but I see my mother less than I see this girl. She's in all of my clubs, three of my classes, texts me constantly and she always comes to visit on the weekends. If she wasn't as straight as a ruler, and I didn't constantly have to correct her use of homophobic slurs, I'd say she has a crush on me. All things considered, she doesn't mean any harm and she's always there when I need her.

"Genesis we've talked about this, personal space. You can't suddenly appear next to me whispering in my ear and expect me not to freak." She giggles at that.

"Right, right. Siento Chiquita, sorry, but I've got big news!" I smile and inwardly roll my eyes at this, continuing to prepare the desserts. Not particularly because I don't care, but more so because "big news" is a phrase I hear a bit too often talking to Genesis and because I know she needs no incentive to continue. Taking my silence as permission to proceed, just as I knew she would, she keeps talking.

"This morning I was helping mama with the housework and Abuela brought the mail in, yelling about how there was a package for me, muy importante, and I never get mail so I ran downstairs to see what it was and I GOT ACCEPTED INTO STANFORD!!"

At hearing that I spun around so quick I nearly knocked over the tray of red velvet mini cakes in my hand. "Oh, my gosh Genesis!! You got accepted into Stanford that's freaking incredible news" She smiles and twirls around the kitchen while humming 'Oh Happy Day'. Laughing at her antics I make last minute checks on the dessert trays.

"Honestly Genesis you're getting out of this shit city and going to one of the best universities in the country! I'm so proud of you hermana." Practically beaming at that she skips across the kitchen and squeezes me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Gracias, I couldn't have done it without you," she says squeezing me tight. "Full scholarship and everything. it's too good to be true." I squeeze her back, actually not minding the prolonged physical contact for once. I was just so excited for her y'know? People like us... we don't exactly get opportunities like Stanford, not in Mercy. True, the world has made huge milestones in that of equality, but living in Mercy City you wouldn't even notice. It's like this place never got the memo on basic human rights for everyone, women, minorities and all sexualities included. This place is the reason I became active in the feminist movement, it was a wake-up call.

I was raised in Gwinnett, Georgia in a middle-class household and sure I knew racism, sexism, and homophobia were still prevalent, but I'd never experienced them. Moving to Mercy was like stepping back in time, a time where it'd be near impossible for Genesis to get the right credentials and recommendations for Stanford. Just thinking about it makes my whole heart warm for her. After the way my grades suffered when we moved to Mercy, I'd felt there was no way I was getting into NYU but if Gen can get into Stanford, living here her whole life, then I need to start planning a college tour. Not even Mercy can keep a good girl down.

Grinning to myself I hold Genesis tighter thinking how I'm kinda gonna miss her. She was my first (and only) real girlfriend even though our initial relationship just consisted of her following me around and talking a lot. Then again not so far off from our relationship now, but hey at least I don't just pretend to listen anymore.

All jokes aside I've never been much good with change and Gen leaving is a ridiculous amount of change (kinda like moving to Mercy). After all, I've only got her and Blair and while I and Blair might be closer and have more in common, Blair's a guy. It's just different with guys you know. There's this familiarity with other girls that I can't really feel with Blair and after Gen leaves, I won't really have any other girlfriends. There's always moms... yea no, not even almost, just no. Still clinging to Genesis I jump about five feet in the air when my mom barrels through the door shouting.

"OKAY, PEOPLE IT'S GO TIME!"

We release each other, grab our platters of sweets, and straighten our skirts for impending doom. I look to her with an uneasy smile on my face, the initial feeling of dread I had earlier returning. She looks back with a confident smirk and gives me what she calls 'a bump for good luck' (which is essentially just a hip bump, but it makes me smile). I take a breath, bump her back and step into the ballroom to attend to Mercy's nauseating elite.


End file.
